clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails Nitro Kart
Credit from clubpenguin Fanon wiki! TNK (Tails Nitro Kart) is a sequel of Tails Team Racing. This game is for PengStation 2 and this Game has 25 Characters. Plot After Tails Team Racing Tails and his friends found the time to relax. Little did they know that someone was going to probe the place to an unknown galaxy.The same thing happened to darktan and his Army. And then Tails found out that they were in a different planet that has a coliseum. Then Darktan was in the same place. Then Tails and Darktan argued until a virtual hologram oh a person came to us.Then they all knew what to do race for the fait of antarctica!!' Characters Tracks * Snow Raceway * Blizzard Mountain * Cavern Cross * Rocky City * Crab Circuit * Pengyboo Ruins * Cold Jungle * Club Penguin Track * Rockhopper Island * Eastshield Temple * Penguin Clockwork * Train Way * Skua Underground * Winter Bluff * Pyramid of Peninsula * Water Park * Dojo Speedway * Binary Canyon * Polar Run * GourdZoid * Lab Blitz * The New Forest * Orca Deck * Diamond Rampage * Dark Island * Mystery Arena * Ghost River * Haunted Valley * Darktan's Mansion Battle Arenas * The Snow Hills * Underwater Temple * Lost Antarctic Desert * Airborne Highs * Str00del Station * Darktan's Ball Room Note: The Adventure Mode of the Battle Arena is a coin collecting challenge. Adventure Mode The race for the fate of the world begins (note:This is the only way to unlock Darktan. And each team you choose you must use the Teams leader) Snowteria *Snow Raceway (Blue Token) *Blizzard Mountain (Yellow Token) *Winter Bluff (Red Token) *Cold Jungle (Green Token) *Rocky City (Black Token) *The Snow Hills (Purple Token, Coins: 34) *Boss: Herbert P. Bear (Level: Winter Bluff, Item: Cage Trap) * Alternate boss if on darktan's side:Explorer 767 (level winter bluff,Item:bowling bomb) Los Arctica * Crab Circuit (Red Token) * Pengyboo Ruins (Black Token) * Pyramid of Peninsula (Blue Token) * Cavern Cross (Yellow Token) * Train Way (Green Token) * Lost Antarctic Desert (Purple Token, Coins: 40) * Boss: Newman (Level: Pengyboo Ruins, Item: Rolling Bomb) Speednation * Dojo Speedway (Red Token) * Polar Run (Black Token) * Eastshield Temple (Green Token) * Club Penguin Island (Yellow Token) * Water Park (Blue Token) * Underwater Temple (Purple Token, Coins: 46) * Boss: Link (Level: Eastshield Temple, Item: Exploding Box) Valleyfall * Cavern Cross (Green Token) * Rockhopper Island (Blue Token) * GourdZoid (Yellow Token) * Penguin Clockwork (Red Token) * Lab Blitz (Black Token) * Airborne Highs (Purple Token, Coins: 48) * Boss: Ernie (Level: Cavern Cross, Item: Snow Boomerang) Uncharticon * Binary Canyon (Blue Token) * Diamond Rampage (Green Token) * The New Forest (Black Token) * Skua Undeground (Red Token) * Orca Deck (Yellow Token) * Str00del Station (Purple Token, Coins: 54) * Boss: Captain Str00del (Level: The New Forest, Item: G's Beaker) Darktonian Castle * Dark Island (Black Token) * Mystery Arena (Red Token) * Haunted Valley (Blue Token) * Ghost River (Yellow Token) * Darktan's Mansion (Green Token) * Darktan's Ball Room (Purple Token, Coins: 58) * Red Puffle Cup * Blue Puffle Cup * Green Puffle Cup * Yellow Puffle Cup * Black Puffle Cup * Purple Puffle Cup (You race all of the bosses except Darktan or Tails6000) * Boss: Darktan (Level: Darktan's Mansion, Item: Everything) * Alternate Boss when as Darktan: Tails6000 (Level: Darktan's Mansion, Item: Everything) Items * Speed Engine * Exploding Box * Cage Trap * Rolling Bomb * G's Beaker * Fish * Oil Drop * Pencil Missile * Frozen Orb * Energy Shield * Invincibility Mask (Tails' Side = Luce. Darktan's Side = ???) * Snowball * Snow BoomerangCategory:Games